


爱欲无穷 1.0

by Dorayaki_Smith



Series: Amusement Park [4]
Category: Lay兴
Genre: Anal Sex, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: ＊3P慎入





	爱欲无穷 1.0

有了第一次，就会有第二次，第三次，无数次。

他们的偷情地点多在pub附近的酒店。偶有兴致高的时候，会直接在张艺兴的个人休息室里干柴烈火上。

也是因为食髓知味。他的性欲越来越强，就像被小羊完全开发了。

“哈……小羊……”张艺兴将小羊的股缝更掰开了些，由着他配合缠紧自己腰胯之余深入浅出地顶。“这里，”抽插的关系使他讲话也是颠颠晃晃。张艺兴还非要含着小羊的耳垂，吮吸脖子和再往下的锁骨、乳沟，湿湿吻至耳后的时候，他问：“是第一次吗？”原本揉捏臀肉的手指已经悄悄挤进了后穴中。

小羊并不知道，就仰着小脑袋“啊……好满……好满啊嗯……”地叫。手臂和双腿都与皮肤摩擦出粉色印痕，仿佛通过汗水蒸腾出迷情的香氛。他缠得更紧，还拔高了呻吟。靠前那个疏于抚慰的穴口一阵接一阵的汁水淋淋。他更往性器上坐，一面委委屈屈着回答张艺兴：“是是……哥哥……嗯……哥哥不相信我吗……啊……”

小羊是稍微操舒服了就会眼泪汪汪的，更别提现下欲啸将至了。眼角的泪水珍珠似地一颗颗掉，再被张艺兴一颗颗舔掉。情绪使然，他捧起小羊的脸颊温温柔柔地舔吻和唾液交换，不再被自己没由来的独占欲主导，开始专心顶操。

“啊……嗯、嗯啊……”小羊由着张艺兴把他翻身压倒。体位变化戳弄起战栗之后的麻。他的腰臀抖了抖，加之后穴收缩绞紧，张艺兴被迫挤出些小羊的身体。

于是他便折起小羊的双腿更顺势往里挺进。进不去的两颗囊球先后擦过后穴和股缝。燃火般漫至四肢百骸的快感伙同整根插入的满足感加剧小羊的生理反应。

“呜……喜欢……”靠前那个穴口的渴求已被悉数转移至插入、抽出的爱欲中，他只能堪堪捞着张艺兴的后背，纵是脱力也摆胯扭腰地迎合着下身夹带水声的猛烈撞击。“哼……蕾蕾哥……哥……”

小羊爽得晃脑袋，眼泪仍“簌簌”落着，打湿头发和床单，没办法似地张开手指给张艺兴抓出几行深浅不一的指印，“呜……呜啊……喂我……”还没顺过气就被钉在床上“啊舒服……好舒服……啊啊啊……”哭喊着射了精，也吃了一肚子的精。

他轻轻把小羊揉进怀里交耳温存，亲吻喘息，还不等从高潮中缓过神，房门在“滴”响之后打开了——

先生从走廊暗处走出来。微弱的壁灯在他脸上斜出一条晨昏线，看不清楚表情，但非常慢条斯理。

这种慢条斯理持续到小羊吃进他的性器。精英斯文的伪装都由炙热的包裹悉数剥下，深邃眼睛后的败类气质在毫不留情的顶操中暴露无遗，手背的青筋都凸起了。先生紧握住小羊的腰，也抚过羊奶和脖子，在含吮两口几乎滴血的耳垂后，竟稍稍抬眼去挑衅张艺兴。

“啊……嗯啊……慢、慢啊……先生……”小羊皱着鼻子跌进张艺兴怀里。微卷羊毛划过肋骨、肚脐再是往下的性器。性器本是小羊和张艺兴叠着手指撸弄的，现下他送上舌头和嘴唇，舔湿了冠部便吮吸似地含入。“嘶嘶”水声混着液体从嘴角溢出。

张艺兴捧着他的脸颊向前慢慢儿顶，没试探两下就往喉咙抵，然后次次都往深喉抵——越来越快。小羊哼哼唧唧垂着眼角地往上看，眼眶湿红像示弱又像讨要，更被性器撞得耳红身软了。

这一软落进先生的陷阱。插得更深不止，每插一下都影响着小羊为张艺兴口交的程度与频率。时而牙齿不小心磕到性器，或是受不住地吐了整根呻吟喘息。“啊……哥哥……我、我不……”

他没有让小羊讲完，以安抚意味揉乱汗湿的羊毛，才细细亲吻发顶至眉心。接着进攻到留有先生印记的肩窝附近。占有欲作祟使张艺兴下了点儿狠地咬破皮，是有意挑被吮过的地方逐个儿重新占领。

然后他换到先生在的那一边迎上去，懒懒抬起眼皮的样子仿佛全然没把先前的挑衅放在眼里。“唔……哥哥……求求……”小羊仍帮他抚着性器，并握不全地往尚未被打开的小口引。“喂我……啊……喂我……”他想要的时候总是这么说。但张艺兴不立马插进去，是起了坏心地在穴口逡巡。涂湿藏在缝中的阴蒂，小羊在颤抖之余吸得先生闷哼一记。

“啊……啊……先生……”冒水儿的小口浸湿有些压扁的囊球。先生揩了一手抹上饱胀的羊奶，轻扯乳尖，磨过乳孔，再是整个儿捧着地抓揉捏圆。接着再揩一手就匀到张艺兴嘴边，享受来自他的牙齿啃咬加之舌尖吮舔。

“你很会嘛。”先生恋恋按了按他偏厚的下唇，试探性叫了张艺兴一声：“蕾蕾？”不仅当即被狠狠瞪了一眼，连带着小羊也受了些苦。“啊啊啊……哥哥！”直接整根插到底的滋味比触电还要心惊肉跳百倍。“深……深啊……啊……”小羊嘴角挂上来不及吞的口水，合不上地哭喊尽被先生的手指和张艺兴的舌头填满。“呜嗯……嗯……”一直保持大开的双腿也开始一阵一阵地痉挛，好像更突出了抽插时的收缩绞紧之感。

小羊瘫软着四肢“先生”、“哥哥”地喊，也不知道到底想喊谁，一味地满脸潮红沉浸其中。“好、好刺激……哼……哼嗯……舒服……啊啊啊……”是几近被同时插入两个穴口的疯狂爱欲逼到灵魂出窍了。先生进攻他的前列腺，张艺兴破开他的子宫，互不示弱地能看见性器轮廓于小羊的肚皮下起起伏伏，宛如宝宝的胎动，更戳中了两位top征服欲地卖力操弄。操弄到他的性器射出两束浅白的精液后，便开始止不住地流尿至失禁。“呜……呜嗯……呜啊啊啊啊——”小羊哭肿着眼睛，一点儿都没脸看被自己弄脏的交合下体，可是“先生……呜哥哥……好厉害……嗯……喜欢……”


End file.
